4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The Marked
Tom and Diana search for a missing 4400 that may have uncovered an international conspiracy. | image = Marked.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 406 | airdate = 22 July 2007 | writer = Craig Sweeny | director = Leslie Libman | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Tom and Diana sit in the theory room watching a movie by Curtis Peck, An original 4400. The film is about the truth behind the Kennedy assassination. The theory is interesting but the movie itself is just plain cheesy and bad. But as Marco Pacella explains, that's part of the appeal. Curtis's movies have quite a cult following. And each film deals with a famous historical conspiracy. Marco is concerned because Curtis hasn't shown up for his last few checkups at NTAC. Tom and Diana go to Curtis's house where they discover a hidden videotape. It's a message from Curtis. Curtis says his life is in danger because the new movie he wants to make will reveal a conspiracy so large that it will change the world. Tom and Diana eventually learn about Curtis's new movie: The Marked. The Marked is about ten agents from the future who travel back in time and take over the bodies of prominent world figures in order to stop the 4400. The only clue that someone has been taken over by a future entity is a mark behind their left earlobe; a scar left over from the personality-grafting procedure. One of The Marked Curtis identifies is the late Matthew Ross. Another member revealed is Drew Imroth, CEO of Ubient Software, and one of the richest men in the world. Tom and Diana interview Imroth, who admits he has been the subject of many conspiracy theories, but The Marked is without a doubt the most farfetched. Tom and Diana agree it sounds ridiculous but ask Imroth if they can look behind his left earlobe. Imroth is happy to oblige. Tom and Diana are surprised to find a mole. Drew smiles and says he's had the mole for years. Imroth seems sincere but Tom and Diana can't help but be suspicious. Tom and Diana return to NTAC to find a psychiatrist from a government mental facility waiting for Tom. It seems someone in D.C. read Tom's report about The Marked and thinks he has had some kind of breakdown. The psychiatrist has orders to put Tom on a seventy-two hour psychiatric hold. Tom protests but has no choice. Is Tom and Diana's investigation getting too close to the truth? While Tom is in the hospital Diana finds Curtis Peck. Curtis explains that the truth about conspiracies only come to him when he is writing. It's his 4400 ability. But because he's been on the run he hasn't been able to finish his script about The Marked. Diana sets Curtis up at Marco's apartment so he can complete his screenplay but Curtis soon mysteriously disappears again. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Tom wakes up to find a group of men in surgical garbs sneaking into his room. Tom tries to fight them off but they overpower and sedate him. When Tom wakes up again he finds a mole behind his left earlobe. After being released from the hospital Tom gets a CAT scan but it doesn't show any kind of entity inside him. Are the Marked just playing with Tom or did they actually do something to him? Tom and Diana meet up at NTAC and discover that Curtis has come in for his check up. They ask Curtis if he finished his screenplay about The Marked. Curtis tells them that The Marked don't exist. He made them up. Besides, he doesn't have time to finish the script now that he has been hired to direct a movie in Hollywood. It's clear that someone has paid Curtis off to keep him quiet. Later, Drew Imroth comes to see Tom and Diana. He tells them that The Marked, if they do exist, seem to have the same goal as NTAC: Stop Jordan Collier. Imroth thinks Tom and Diana should take comfort in that. Meanwhile, Jordan sends Shawn Farrell a copy of the White Light book in the hope that Shawn will join Collier's movement. Shawn turns Jordan down. But Shawn has other things on his plate. He has to stop Gabriel Hewitt, who has been attacking Shawn's run for city council in the press. When Hewitt suffers a stroke Shawn suspects Collier is behind it. Shawn heals Hewitt, hoping the act will encourage the politician to have a change of heart about the 4400. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris (credit only) * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Martin Cummins as Gabriel Hewitt * Tim DeKay as Drew Imroth * Sean Devine as P.J. * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Todd Giebenhain as Curtis Peck * C. Ernst Harth as Neal Handler * Rob Heschl as Actor Playing Imroth * Alex Kliner as Actor Playing Cardinal * Christie Laing as Actor Playing Isabelle * Nelson Leis as Actor Playing Matthew (as Nelson Carter-Leis) * Ian Robison as Dr. Walt Saperstein * Jennifer Spence as Joanna * Frank C. Turner as Stewart Hanley Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes